In order to increase the efficiency and the performance of gas turbine engines so as to provide increased thrust-to-weight ratios, lower emissions and improved specific fuel consumption, engine turbines are tasked to operate at higher temperatures. The higher temperatures reach and surpass the limits of the material of the components in the hot section of the engine and in particular the turbine section of the engine. Since existing materials cannot withstand the higher operating temperatures, new materials for use in high temperature environments need to be developed.
As the engine operating temperatures have increased, new methods of cooling the high temperature alloys comprising the combustors and the turbine airfoils have been developed. For example, ceramic thermal barrier coatings (TBCs) and/or environmental barrier coatings (EBCs) have been applied to the surfaces of components in the stream of the hot effluent gases of combustion to reduce the heat transfer rate, provide thermal protection to the underlying metal and allow the component to withstand higher temperatures. These improvements help to reduce the peak temperatures and thermal gradients of the components. Cooling holes have been also introduced to provide film cooling to improve thermal capability or protection. Simultaneously, ceramic matrix composites have been developed as substitutes for the high temperature alloys. The ceramic matrix composites (CMCs) in many cases provide an improved temperature and density advantage over metals, making them the material of choice when higher operating temperatures and/or reduced weight are desired.
CMCs have relatively low thermal conductivities and are thus well suited for use in high temperature environments for long periods of time. CMC components in the hot gas are heavily film cooled, particularly in designs with otherwise uncooled trailing edges. However, improved film cooling performance can decrease the required cooling film flow and/or increase the durability of the CMC component.